You are a GAMERS and I love u
by Danjuro Higashikuni
Summary: Sasuke sudah menikah sejak lama dengan Sakura wanita cantik dan anggun. Sakura sangat menyayangi Sasuke meskipun Sasuke lebih banyak memberikan perhatian kepekerjaannya, Akankah Sasuke menyadari perhatian yang Sakura berikan selama mereka menikah?, dan apakah Sakura mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke setelah melihat mata kepalanya sendiri perempuan lain datang kearpatemen mereka ?


Ini pertama kalinya saya terjun kegenre ROMANCE mengingat saya adalah penulis genre TRAGEDY, FRIENDSHIP dan SUSPENSE

Sebetulnya ini adalah salah satu tantangan tersendiri untukku

Terinspirasi saat memrombak FF yang lama terbengkalai

Oh iya ini juga salah satu FF one_shoot pertamaku kyaaa

Menerima kritikan dan saran asal memakai bahasa yang sopan

Selamat membaca

NARUTO-MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

You are a gamers and I love you by me

.

.

.

Aku selalu ada disini disampingmu, menemanimu ...

Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hati ...

Aku memahami apa yang kau sukai dan apa yang tidak kau sukai ...

Aku selalu memperhatikanmu ...

Aku selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu tanpa kau minta ...

Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku Sasuke LIHATLAH AKU SEKALI SAJA

Tetapi ...

Apakah kau selalu ada disampingku saat aku membutuhkanmu ?

Apakah kau memahami apa yang aku sukai dan tidak kusukai ?

Apakah kau selalu memperhatikanku ?

Apakah kau pernah mencoba memenuhi kebutuhanku ?

Apakah kau pernah mencintaiku dengan setulus hati ?

Bukankah cinta adalah perasaan timbal balik ...

Sasuke salahkah aku jika aku berpikir hanya aku saja yang berjuang ?

Sasuke salahkah aku jika suatu saat nanti aku menyerah akan dirimu ?

Sasuke salahkah aku yang mencintaimu apa adanya ?

Sasuke salahkah aku jika masih berharap kau akan melihatku ?

Maafkan aku Sasuke kadang kala sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu tidak baikkan ... iya kan ?

Kalau begitu aku akan menyerah dan mengiklaskanmu agar kau bahagia

Sasuke

I LOVE U

.

.

.

Sakurapov

Aku adalah gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai penulis Novel yang karyanya tidak terlalu membuming maupun jatuh, yaah aku hanya penulis biasa ...

Aku sudah menikah dengan seorang pria yang aku sukai dari SMP hingga SMA, beruntungnya dulu aku selalu satu kelas dengannya ...

Namanya pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke salah satu pembuat game yang terkenal didunia juga salah satu pemain pro yang sangat maniac dengan game ...

Aku memahami hobinya itu sebab aku juga beberapa kali sempat memainkan game yang dibuatnya ...

Bagaimana dulu aku dan Sasuke menikah ?

Aku dan Sasuke dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua kami yang memang sudah kenal dari lama ...

Aku yang notabenya mengagumi dan menyukai Sasuke dari kecil sangat senang mendengar kabar itu ...

Sasuke juga menerimanya alasannya adalah Sasuke juga tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mencari calon pendamping ...

Usia pernikahan kami sudah memasuki 5 tahun ...

.

.

.

.

Normalpov

"Sasuke diminum dulu kopinya" ucap Sakura lalu meletakkan kopi buatannya disamping meja kerja penuh dengan layar komputer dan alat canggih lainnya Sasuke

"Hm ..." sahut Sasuke seolah terhipnotis dengan apa yang ada didepannya

"Game kali ini bertema apa ? Sasuke..." tanya Sakura lembut sambil memijat pundak Sasuke yang menegang akibat seharian didepan layar radiasi itu

"Action... kali ini aku mengambil Ninja sebagai karakternya" sahut Sasuke dengan mata yang masih dilayar dan menikmati pijatan Sakura

"Waaah ... kalau sudah jadi izinkan aku yang memainkannya pertama kali, OK" sahut Sakura riang

Sakura telihat sangat bersemangat karena Sasuke berbicara banyak dengannya hari ini selain kalimat "Hm" andalannya, memang hanya topik game lah yang membuat Sasuke bersemangat

"Tentu" jawab Sasuke sekenanya

"Kalau sudah selesai makanlah dulu, aku membuatkan Sup ayam tomat kesukaanmu" ucap Sakura yang masih memijat Sasuke

"Setelah ini selesai aku akan segera kekantor, kau makan saja duluan aku akan makan dikantor nanti" jawab Sasuke

Nyuuut ...

Dada Sakura seolah-olah diremuk, tapi Sakura tidak boleh egois mungkin saja kali ini pekerjaannya memang pentingkan ... iya kan ?

"Makanlah dulu sedikit saja, aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit" sahut Sakura lembut menghentikan pijatannya

"Jangan mulai lagi Sakura, kau tau aku sibuk ... aku tidak punya waktu untuk memakan makananmu itu" ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil tas dan membawa disk hasil gamenya yang sudah jadi

'Sebegitunyakah kau tidak mau memakan masakanku Sasuke ?' batin Sakura sakit

Sakura mencoba untuk tidak sedih dan tetap berusaha tersenyum ...

Sakura lalu mengekor kebelakang Sasuke seolah-olah mengantarnya sampai depan pintu keluar arpatemen mewah itu ...

"Sasuke pulang jam berapa ?" tanya Sakura menyiapkan sepatu kantor Sasuke

Sasuke memakain sepatu itu dengan senang hati

"Mungkin aku akan lembur lagi, tidurlah duluan tidak usah menungguku" jawab Sasuke

"... Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, jangan lupa makan yang teratur .. ok" sahut Sakura sambil membenarkan jaz Sasuke

"Hm"

"Ceklek"

"Brak"

"Haaa ... yup sepertinya aku harus makan sendiri lagi" ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum sedih

Selama Sasuke berkerja dikantor perusahaan game Uchiha, Sakura hanya diam dirumah... Sakura memang hanya bekerja dirumah mengingat dia adalah seorang penulis lagi pula dirumahnya sudah ada Fax jadi gampang untuk mengirim naskah tulisannya ke editor diluar sana, Sakura hanya keluar rumah jika bahan dmakanan dirumah habis ataupun jalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar..

Yaah beginilah kehidupan Sakura sehari-hari seolah-olah tidak ada yang berubah dari tahun ketahun ..

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kemeja makan dan mencoba memakan masakan buatannya...

'Ngak enak ...' pikir Sakura

'Perasaan saat aku memasaknya rasanya sudah pas, tapi kenapa ? sekarang rasanya hambar ...' pikir Sakura lagi

'Mungkin karena ini Sasuke tidak mau memakan masakanku ?' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut

'Maaf aku kami_sama aku membuang makanan lagi' batin Sakura merasa bersalah sudah menjadi orang yang tidak bersyukur

Setelah mencoba untuk menghabiskan makanan yang dimasaknya Sakurapun lalu menuju kebak pencuci piring membersihkan ruang makan, meja kerja Sasuke, serta membersihkan ruangan lainnya ...

Setelah semua beres, Sakura lalu masuk ke ruang kerjanya ...

Sasuke memang sengaja membuat ruang kerja untuknya dan Sakura ... Sasuke khawatir jika ruang kerja mereka digabung bisa-bisa berkas-berkas Sasuke dan Sakura tergabung ...

"Ceklek"

"Yup waktunya unttukku bekerja" sahut Sakura riang

Didalam ruang kerja terlihat Sakura yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri dan menulis dengan gembira ... yaah hanya dengan menulislah dia bisa tersenyum dengan lembut ...

.

.

.

"Ceklek"

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke ?" sahut Sakura menyambut kedatangan suaminya itu

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat kebiasaan Sakura yang selalu menunggunya pulang lihat sekarang jam berapa ? sudah jam 1 malam ...

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak menungguku Sakura" sahut Sasuke

"Aku sudah memasakkan sup ayam tomat kesukaanmu ... kau pasti lelah dan lapar ayoo kita makan sama-sama" ucap Sakura seolah tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sasuke

"Aku sudah makan.. kau makanlah sendiri, aku mau lanjut memainkan game yang diberikan perusahaan siDobe itu" sahut Sasuke langsung melenggang masuk ke ruang kerjanya

'Nyuut'

'Lagi ...?' batin Sakura sedih

"Sepertinya kali ini aku harus makan sendiri lagi hehe" gumam Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum

"Ah akan kubuatkan kopi untuk Sasuke ... pasti dia senang" sahut Sakura lalu melenggang kedapur

Terlihat Sakura yang langsung masuk keruang kerja Sasuke sambil membawa secangkir kopi panas

"Minumlah ..." ucap Sakura

"..."

Sasuke tidak menyahut ... ini tidak seperti biasanya ?

"Sasuke kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke

'Yaa .. Tuhan Panas sekali' pikir Sakura setengah panik

"Sasuke kau Demam Sasuke ... ayoo istirahat dulu biar kuantar kau kekamar" sahut Sakura lembut

"Masih ada ... pe..sat..u permainan lagi" ucap Sasuke tersendak-sendak akibat demam yang dideritanya

"Astaga ... aku tau Sasuke, tapi kalau kau main dengan kondisi seperti ini yang ada kau hanya akan kalah, istirahatlah dulu Kumohon" ucap Sakura mulai khawatir

Terlihat Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengikitu langkah Sakura yang membopongnya kekamar mereka

"Bruuk"

"Tunggulah sebentar akan kuambilkan handuk hangat untuk mengkompres" ucap Sakura mengecup kening Sasuke lembut mencoba menenangkannya 'sepertinya dia ngigau' pikir Sakura

Sakura lalu menyiapkan alat kompres serta obat penurun panas, Sakura menaruh kompres itu perlahan didahi Sasuke lembut

"Sasuke kau dengan aku ..." ucap Sakura

Sasuke mengangguk lemah ...

"Minumlah obat ini, ini akan membuat badanmu kembali sehat ..." sahut Sakura lembut sambil membantu meminumkan obat kepada Sasuke

Setelah Sasuke meminum obatnya dan terlihat Sasuke sudah tenang dan tertidur ...

Sakura lalu mengambil baskom dan kain untuk mengkompres itu ke dapur dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, Sakura lalu menarik kursi agar dekat dengan Sasuke yang tertidur ...

Selama tiga hari tiga malam Sakura terus merawat Sasuke dengan lembut dan kasih sayang .. berharap pria yang dicintainya cepat sembuh ...

.

.

.

Hari keempat Sasuke terlihat sudah sehat kembali ...

Saat-saat dimana Sasuke sakit ..

Sasuke mengingat istri yang merawatnya tanpa henti dan baru tersadar bahwa selama 5 tahun ini Sakuralah yang selalu ada disampingnya, membantunya, serta memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah didapatkannya dari kecil ...

Mungkin kali ini Sasuke harus makan bersama dengan Sakura mengingat Sakura selalu mencoba memasakkan masakan kesukaannya...

Mengingat itu Sasuke merasa bersalah atas semua berpuatan yang dia berikan kepada Sakura padahal Sakura betul-betul berperan sebagai istri yang baik dan penyayang untuknya ...

Mengingat hal itu ... apa yang sudah diberikan Sasuke untuknya selama menjadi suami Sakura ?

.

.

.

Terlihat Sasuke didalam ruang kerja

"Minumlah dulu, maaf aku tidak membuatkanmu kopi ... tapi yang aku dengar jahe hangat akan membuatmu merasa hangat didalam ruangan kerja yang dingin ini" ucap Sakura menghampiri suaminya

"Hm ... terima kasih" sahut Sasuke mengambil minuman itu langsung dari Sasuke

'Hee ... heeeee ? Sa .. sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih lagi dia mengambil minuman buatannya langsung dari tangannya, apakah ini berarti Sasuke mulai melihatku ?' batin Sakura senang

"Kau memasak hari ini ?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah meletakkan minumannya dimeja kerja

"Ah .. hehe aku baru mau memasak, aku lapar Sasuke... mau makan apa biar aku masakkan" ucap Sakura riang

Melihat Sakura tersenyum riang kepadanya, Sasuke kembali tersadar kenapa Sasuke menyianyiakan perempuan sebaik dan secantik Sakura ... oh Sasuke merasa menjadi orang terbodoh sekarang

"Mungkin Sup ayam tomat terdengar enak, bagaimana menurutmu ?" jawab Sasuke tersenyum lembut keSakura

"Tentu .. tentu akan kubuatkan, sebentar yaa ..." sahut Sakura

Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke dapur melihat tingkah laku ceria Sakura membuat Sasuke ikut bahagia ...

Saat ini Sakura sedang memproses memasak untuk Sasuke suaminya .. tapi ...

"Ting ... Tong ..."

"Ting ... Tong ..."

'Tamu ? ... tidak biasanya ada tamu malam-malam begini, biasanya hanya NarutoDobe (julukan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke) itu yang datang untuk memberikan game buatannya' pikir Sakura

Sakura lalu meninggalkan dapur dan berlari kepintu arpatemen mereka

'Siapa ya ?' pikir Sakura lagi

"Siapa Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke yang ikut mendengar bell yang dipencet berkali-kali

"Aku juga tidak tau ini, baru mau aku buka" sahut Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke

"Ceklek"

"SASUUUKEEEEEEEEEE"

Terlihat gadis berambut merah yang langsung masuk dan menerjang Sasuke ...

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung terkaget begitu juga dengan Sakura dengan senyuman sudah hilang diwajahnya ...

"Neee ... SASUKEEE .. aku kangennn ..."

"..." Sakura hanya diam melihat kejadian didepannya

'Siapa perempuan itu ?' pikir Sakura mulai khawatir dan berpikiran negatif 'Ok .. Sakura kau harus berfikir positif ok'

"AKU HAMIILLL SUKEE HAMILLLL" teriak gadis merah itu riang sambil memeluk erat Sasuke

'Nyuuut'

'DEG'

'Terjawab sudah' pikiran Sakura sudah dihantui oleh pikira negatif yang menang melawan pikiran positifnya, melihat dan mendengar kenyataan pahit didepan matanya membuat Sakura tidak bisa membendung kesakitan dan kesedihannya lagi

Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat Sakura dan tidak memperdulikan gadis yang sedang memeluknya masih shok berat ... belum lagi melihat Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih dan terlihat menyedihkan serta air matanya yang mengalir deras ... itu membuat Sasuke ikut merasa sakit

"Sa .. sakura..."

Sakura yang langsung tersadar panggilan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari arpatemen ...

"SAKURA TUNGGUUU ..." Sasuke berteriak kencang dengan kondisi masih dipeluk gadis merah.. melihat Sakura yang sudah lari duluan keluar arpatemen

"Sakura ? dia istrimukan Nii_san ?" ucap gadis merah itu

"Ciiih ... kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat bodoh" seru Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukan gadis itu lalu mengejar Sakura yang sudah lari keluar arpatemen

Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura yang tidak jauh didepannya itu, melihat kondisi fisik Sasuke lebih kuat ... Sasuke lalu mencengkram tangan Sakura ...

"Sakura dengarkan aku ...haa ..haaa" seru Sasuke menggemgam erat tangan Sakura seolah tidak ingin melepaskan tangan rapuh itu

"... mendengarkan apa lagi?" ucap Sakura diselingi isakannya

Sakura bukanlah anak yang cengeng namun ada kalanya dia tidak bisa menahan apa yang sudah ditahannya ... apa lagi melihat Suamimu berperlukan dengan gadis yang tidak kau kenal dan gadis itu mengatakan dirinya hamil dengan ekspresi bahagia .. lelucon macam apa itu ... orang luar saja yang melihat pasti sudah tau apa yang terjadi .. Suami yang selama ini disayanginya dan mencoba bersabar dengan sifatnya ternyata selama ini berselingkuh dibelangkangmu .. Apa yang lebih mengerikan selain melihat orang yang kau cintai mengecewakanmu .. Bahkan ini lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan sifat cueknya dulu .. mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa Sasuke betah dikantor ...Pikiran Sakura sudah dipenuhi hal negatif

"Kumohon dengar dulu penjelasanku ... Sakura .. dia ..."

"Aku selalu ada disini disampingmu, menemanimu ...

Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hati ...

Aku memahami apa yang kau sukai dan apa yang tidak kau sukai ...

Aku selalu memperhatikanmu ...

Aku selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu tanpa kau minta ...

Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku Sasuke LIHATLAH AKU SEKALI SAJA

Tetapi ...

Apakah kau selalu ada disampingku saat aku membutuhkanmu ?

Apakah kau memahami apa yang aku sukai dan tidak kusukai ?

Apakah kau selalu memperhatikanku ?

Apakah kau pernah mencoba memenuhi kebutuhanku ?

Apakah kau pernah mencintaiku dengan setulus hati ?

Bukankah cinta adalah perasaan timbal balik ...

Sasuke salahkah aku jika aku berpikir hanya aku saja yang berjuang ?

Sasuke salahkah aku jika suatu saat nanti aku menyerah akan dirimu ?

Sasuke salahkah aku yang mencintaimu apa adanya ?

Sasuke salahkah aku jika masih berharap kau akan melihatku ?

Maafkan aku Sasuke kadang kala sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu tidak baikkan ... iya kan ?

Kalau begitu aku akan menyerah dan mengiklaskanmu agar kau bahagia dengan perempuan itu...

KAU PUASSSSS, LEPASKAAAN "

Sasuke termenung ketika ucapannya dipotong oleh Sakura dan dibalas dengan perkataan yang sangat membuatnya merasa bersalah ...

Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura meskipun dia selama ini tidak memperlihatkannya langsung tetapi Sasuke juga mengkhawtirkan kondisi istrinya itu secara tidak langsung ... seperti melarang Sakura untuk menunggunya yang lembur agar dia tidak sakit ...

Sasuke tidak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya ditangan Sakura meskipun Sakura sendiri memberontak dilepaskan ...

Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan Sakura apapun yang terjadi ... Sakura sedang salah paham saat ini ...

Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura erat ...

Terdengar isakan dari mulut Sakura ..

"Hiks ... hiks .. Lepaskan ... aku ...hiks ...le..hiks paskan ..." isak Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke masih memberontak

"Aku selalu ada disini disampingmu, menemanimu ... Aku tau itu Sakura aku tau

Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hati ... Aku juga mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku Sakura

Aku memahami apa yang kau sukai dan apa yang tidak kau sukai ...Mungkin aku tidak tau apa yang kau sukai dan kau tidak sukai tapi ijinkan aku untuk mengetahui hal lebih dalam mengenai dirimu Sakura

Aku selalu memperhatikanmu ... Aku juga selalu meperhatikanmu dalam diam

Aku selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu tanpa kau minta ... Aku tau Sakura aku tau itu dan aku sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur karena kau lah istriku

Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku Sasuke LIHATLAH AKU SEKALI SAJA ... Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sakura mulai sekarang hanya kaulah yang aku lihat .. Aku juga mencintaimu dengan setulus hati Sakura maka jangan berhenti untuk melihatku .. lihatlah aku lihatlah aku saja ...

Tetapi ...

Apakah kau selalu ada disampingku saat aku membutuhkanmu ? .. Mungkin dulu tidak tapi untuk sekarang aku akan selalu disampingku kapanpun kau butuhkan maupun tidak kau butuhkan sama sekali aku akan selalu disampingmu

Apakah kau memahami apa yang aku sukai dan tidak kusukai ? .. Aku akan mencari tau heiii kau lupa aku seorang Uchiha

Apakah kau selalu memperhatikanku ? ... Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari pertama kita menikah Sakura

Apakah kau pernah mencoba memenuhi kebutuhanku ? .. Maafkan aku karena terlalu fokus kepekerjaan dan hobiku, apapun yang kau minta akan aku penuhi Sakura

Apakah kau pernah mencintaiku dengan setulus hati ? .. Aku mencintaimu setulus hati selamanya

Bukankah cinta adalah perasaan timbal balik ...

Sasuke salahkah aku jika aku berpikir hanya aku saja yang berjuang ? tidak .. tidak kau tidak salah kau benar Sakura

Sasuke salahkah aku jika suatu saat nanti aku menyerah akan dirimu ? tentu itu salah, kau akan membuatku sedih dan gila jika kau menyerah akan diriku Sakura

Sasuke salahkah aku yang mencintaimu apa adanya ? tidak kau tidak salah apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar

Sasuke salahkah aku jika masih berharap kau akan melihatku ? harapanmu akan segera menjadi kenyataan

Maafkan aku Sasuke kadang kala sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu tidak baikkan ... iya kan ? tidak Sakura kau tidak memaksakan diri kau melakukan semua itu tanpa imbalan karena kau menyayangikukan .. aku sangat menyayangimu

Kalau begitu aku akan menyerah dan mengiklaskanmu agar kau bahagia ... Tidak kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, kalau kau melakukan hal itu aku akan sangat marah

Maafkan aku Sakura maafkan aku ...

I LOVE YOU Sakura ...

Kamu salah paham gadis merah itu adalah adik sepupuku, istri Itachi ... tentu kamu tidak mengenalnya karena saat kita menikah hanya Itachi yang datang sedangkan Uchiha Karin itu ada di Prancis untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya ..

Kumohon jangan pergi ... percayalah padaku" ucap Sasuke yang untuk pertama kalinya berbicara panjang lebar

Sakura termenung mendengar perkataan panjang Sasuke selama 5 tahun menikah, ini yang pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar .. dan jangan lupakan perkataannya tadi yang seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada didalam diri Sakura ... Karin ? Astaga dia istri Itachi_nii kakak dari Sasuke, kenapa dia tidak mengetahuinya ... jelas saja dia tidak tau sebab Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan hobinya sehingga tidak punya waktu mengenalkannya kekeluarga Uchiha lainnya ...

Isakan Sakura semakin terdengar ...

Sasuke panik melihat Sakura yang semain terisak lebih parah dari yang tadi ... 'Apa Sakura tidak percaya ?' pikir Sasuke

Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan pada Sakura namun kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura, 'takut-takut nanti Sakura kabur lagi' pikir Sasuke ... Mereka kini saling berhadapat, Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang masih terisak sambil menutup mata ...

Sasuke mencium bibir merah muda istrinya itu lembut memberikan ungkapan kasih sayang berharap semoga Sakura mengerti ...

Sakura yang merasakan ciuman dari Sasuke matanya langsung terbuka lebar serta isakannya berhenti karena kaget, kini mata Sakura memangdang iris gelap sang Suaminya itu yang juga menatapnya dengan lembut ...

Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka melihat Sakura sudah berhenti menangis ...

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi ... aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih" ucap Sasuke mengecup kening istrinya itu lembut tanda sayang

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "mmm ...mmm"

"Tidak Sasuke, aku tidak menangis karena sedih ... tapi aku menangis terharu mendengar kau menjawab semua jawaban yang ada didalam pikiran dan hatiku ... Terima kasih Sasuke aku sangat senang" jawab Sakura lalu tersenyum lembut tanpa beban ...

Membuat Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung terpesona akan istrinya ... Lalu tanpa banyak gerakan memeluk istrinya lagi lembut ...

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura sangat"

"Aku juga Sasuke... aku juga"

"Jangan pergi lagi dariku"

"Tidak akan"

Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum bahagia bersama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DiArpatemen Sasuke dan Sakura

Terlihat pasangan suami istri yang sedang bertengkar

"Kau membuat istri Sasuke salah paham dengan kelakuanmu yang brutal itu Karin" ucap Itachi

"Aku mana tau kalau kondisi keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura seperti itu, aku hanya terlalu senang dan tidak sabar menyampaikan kalau Sasuke_nii akan mendapatkan keponakan" ucap Karin tidak mau disalahkan

"Kau seharusnya menungguku dulu ..." sahut Itachi gemas melihat tingkah istrinya itu

"Kau terlalu lama diparkiran tadi ..." sahut Karin tidak mau kalah

"Nii_san .. Karin berhentilah bertengkar didepan arpatemen orang" Sahut Sasuke yang datang sambil merangkul Sakura disampingnya

"SASUKE" ucap Itachi dan Karin yang kaget melihat kedatangan Sasuke

"Sakura... aku meminta maaf aku tidak bermaksud, Sasuke itu aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri kumohon jangan salah paham" ucap Karin yang sangat merasa bersalah langsung memeluk Sakura

Sakura membalas pelukan itu lembut

"Tidak apa-apa Karin_nee, Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semuanya... maaf sudah membuat Karin_nee dan Itachi_nii khawatir" sahut Sakura masih dalam pelukan Karin lalu melepaskannya dan tersenyum ramah

Itachi, Sasuke, Karin yang melihat senyuman Sakura sontak berblushing riaa...

"Heeiiii .. ototou kau beruntung punya istri secantik dan sebaik Sakura" ucap Itachi yang bisa didengar oleh Karin dan Sakura

"Oh jadi maksudmu aku tidak cantik .. begitu ? hmmm itachi" sahut Karin yang cemburu melihat itachi memuji wanita lain

"Bukan begitu, heii apa-apan itu kau cemburu dengan adikmu sendiri ?" sahut Itachi tidak mau kalah

"Adik ?" seru Sakura yang merasa bingung dengan pertengkaran suami-istri didepannya yang tergolong unik

"Tentu saja Sakura, kau adalah istri Sasuke otomatis kau adalah adikku dan juga adik itachi" ucap Karin girang

Sakura tersenyum riang mendengar dan melihat perlakuan baik Karin dan Itachi terhadapnya 'Jadi begini rasanya punya kakak?' batin Sakura senang

"Yaaah ... aku sangat bersyukur memilikinya sebagai istriku" ucap Sasuke yang membuat suasan langsung hening

'Sasuke mengucap syukur ?' batin itachi dan karin heran melihat Sasuke berubah, mungkin perubahan itu dari Sakura pikir mereka berdua kompak

"Jadi kapan kau akan membuat momongan .. hee ototou" ucap jail Itachi yang membuat Sakura berblushing

"Itu betul, cepat-cepatlah .. biar nanti si calon bayi ini mempunyai teman bermain" ucap Karin riang sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit, Itachi yang melihat Karin lalu mendekat kearah karin dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Mungkin secepatnya" ucap Sasuke tersenyum jail kearah Sakura

"Heee?"

.

.

.

.

.

END

Author

Apa ini ? apa ini ... sinetron sekali hahahahaha ... oh astaga saya tidak terbiasa menulis hal romance seperti ini mana hurt lagi ...

Kira-kira fellnya dapat ngak yaaa ?

Yup ... yup .. Jangan lupa Review yaaa ... ok ok ...


End file.
